<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сборник безумных драбблов by Ksencha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162886">Сборник безумных драбблов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha'>Ksencha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов, некоторые из них были придуманы не мной, лишь идеи тех, кто мне подкинул. Разные отношения героев, что очень интересно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood, Lilith &amp; Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Raphael Santiago/Seeline Queen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. История двух Сантьяго</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько миров? Сколько измерений?<br/>Это слишком сложные вопросы, на которые тяжело дать верные ответы. Рафаэль Сантьяго или просто Раф никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом, пока не произошло то, что его заставило так думать.<br/>Застрявший с внешностью себя пятнадцатилетнего, Раф выглядел молодо и с лицом ангела, хотя его мудрость показывала прожитые им годы. У него черные кудрявые волосы, очень тонкие брови и медовая кожа. Вампир имеет легкое телосложение. У Рафаэля так же имеется маленький шрам на груди, где раньше висело распятие его матери, когда прожгла ему кожу.<br/>У него есть красавица жена — Алиса Сантьяго. Длинноволосая блондинка с голубыми глазами. Она напоминала Ангела сошедшего с небес. У нее очень доброе сердце, хоть и любительница поорать, побить провинившегося жителя Нижнего мира. Но ее не только любят, но и уважают.<br/>Вампир был занят своими важными делами, пока в его кабинет не влетел Саймон Льюис — дневной вампир. Он только что вернулся с аудиенции Королевы Благого Двора. Предводитель клана, всегда знал, что этот вампиреныш не станет делать то, что ему скажут. Поэтому Сантьяго пришлось смириться тем фактом, что Льюис постоянно тусуется с Сумеречными Охотниками.<br/>— Королева хочет отправить тебя в другое измерение, — быстро пролепетал Саймон. Кратко рассказал, что Королева немного обезумела и решила поразвлечься над Нижним миром. Каждого она отправляет в другое измерение и смотрит, что из этого получается. Первого кого она отправила, ради веселья своего слугу. Следующим стал оборотень. Теперь ее выбор пал на Рафаэля. Почему именно на него, она не объяснила. Лишь сказала простые слова: «Если он пожелает выбраться с того измерения, ему нужно будет заняться сексом с тем кого первого встретил когда прибыл туда», тогда она хитро улыбнулась и все. Услышав такие слова, Сантьяго удивился. Ведь с чего это его должны отправить именно в какое-то измерение? Да и еще изменять своей жене, чтоб вернуться. Бред! Полнейший бред!<br/> Поблагодарив Саймона, Рафаэль выпроводил его из своего кабинета и возвращался на свое место, но не дошел до него. Очень быстро, как открылся, так и закрылся портал.<br/>В другом измерении есть тоже Рафаэль Сантьяго или просто Рафи. Он немного отличался от своего двойника другого измерения. Внешностью он был похож на Рафа, но характеры у них немного отличались. Если тот был более холодным, то этот более теплым. Он одобрял Саймону общение с Сумеречными Охотниками, то, что дневной живет отдельно от клана. Но все же Льюис принадлежит ему. Если в измерении Рафа, Саймон стал вампиром, укусив Сантьяго, будучи крысой, то здесь его обратила Камилла. Вот чем отличалось каждое измерение. Некоторыми деталями.<br/>У Рафаэля этого измерения есть жена — Ясмина Сантьяго-Моргенштерн. Для друзей и близких она просто Яся или Мина. У нее мягкие черты лица, украшали мраморную кожу невысокой девушки на худом личике. Серый цвет глаз, добавлял не только проницательности, но загадочности ее взгляду. Аккуратный носик и слегка припухловатые губы, цвета увядшей розы прекрасно вписывались в облик. А длинные, густые волосы, напоминали своим цветом каштан.<br/>По своему характеру Ясмина спокойная и уравновешенная, добра и отзывчива.<br/>У этой пары есть дети. Венера, Эллисон и Тео Сантьяго.<br/>В этом измерении в последнее время стали открываться порталы сами по себе. Ни магов, ни кого-либо еще поблизости не находилось. Но тогда каким образом открывались порталы? Никто не знал.<br/>В качестве безопасности Рафаэлем было решено, не покидать даже в ночное время их убежище. Он уговаривал Саймона быть с ними, в качестве безопасности, но тот отказался.<br/>Сейчас в гостях у Сантьяго был маг и сумеречный охотник. Магнус Бейн и Александр Лайтвуд. По их словам — Джейс, Клэри и Саймон были на аудиенции у Королевы. Та сказала, что ее двойник из другого измерения так развлекается. И чтоб оттуда выйти нужно переспать.<br/>— Это шутка такая? — удивился Рафи, когда услышал такое.<br/>Не только он был удивлен, но и те, кто впервые услышал такие слова. Но никто не понимал, почему из всех измерений было выбрано это. Этот ответ знала только Королева Благого Двора.<br/>После того, как Рафаэля предупредили, пара покинула Дюморт, оставляя Сантьяго одного. Он сделал шаг назад, не знающий, что делает шаг открытому порталу.<br/>Есть одно измерение, где нет живых существ. Фейри в качестве безопасности сожгли всех, кто обитал здесь. В этом измерении шла страшная война, которая постепенно распространялась и на другие измерения. Уничтожив все живое, эта планета Земля теперь пустовала. Постоянная ночь, а из живых только гости. Этим гостем оказался Раф, который шагнул в портал, после того как выпроводил из своего кабинета светоча. Вампир был в шоке, он не понимал куда попал. Но вспомнил слова, которые сказал Льюис.<br/>— Ну и где я? — ворчал Сантьяго, ходя по неизведанной пустыне. Около часа он ходит здесь, но еще не встретил никого. Он остановился, чтобы оглянуться по сторонам.<br/>Другой Рафаэль своей спиной в кого-то стукнулся и тоже начал смотреть по сторонам. Все было черным, много пепла. Но стоило двум Сантьяго развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, как застыли на месте. Оба неотрывно смотрели друг на друга.<br/>Рафи из-за любопытства протянул руку, притрагиваясь к щеке Рафа. Оба выпучили глаза, когда поняли, что перед ним стоит точная копия.<br/>— А я и не думал, что такой красавчик, — сделал самому себе комплимент Рафи, нагло рассматривая своего двойника.<br/>— Матерь Божья! — прошипел Раф, — Этот светоч прав.<br/>Рафи удивленно поднял свою бровь и посмотрел на Рафа. Тот понял его без слов. Видимо быть двойником не так уж и плохо. Раф рассказал, что повествовал ему лично Льюис, что если они хотят покинуть это измерение, то им нужно заняться сексом.<br/>— И что ты предлагаешь? — заговорил Рафи, когда выслушал своего двойника.<br/>Раф молниеносно подошел к Рафи и впился в его губы. Тот стоял сначала немного в шоке, не понимающий что происходит. Но на удивление одного Сантьяго другой ответил, обхватив своими руками его лицо. Они слились поцелуи. Это был первый поцелуй для обоих. Они впервые целовали своего двойника, можно сказать целовали самого себя. Во время их поцелуя, руки вампиров гуляли по их телам, каждого раздевая. Поцелуи были глубокими и страстными, Раф перешел из губ Рафи на его шею. Оба уже оставались полуголыми, осталось снять штаны. Чем они сейчас и занимались. Рафи наклонил свою голову чуть назад, открывая Рафу больше участков открытой кожи. У первого с губ вылетел сладостный стон.<br/>Оба не заметили, как уже оказались голыми, а их одежда валялась везде.<br/>Раф целовал каждый участок кожи Рафи, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не стал перед ним на колени. Он взял каменный кол своего партнера в рот. Вкус ему понравился, и он начал сосать, заглатывая все глубже. Рафи застонал. Раф долго сосал.<br/>Через некоторое время, он проложил дорожку из влажных поцелуев вверх. Поднявшись на ноги, Раф развернул Рафи к себе спиной. Второй почувствовал смазанный слюной палец, входящий в анус. Было не больно, даже приятно. Поглаживание другой рукой Рафа боков и ягодицы возбуждало. Вот и второй палец стал протискиваться. Уже побольнее, но ничего.<br/>Теперь пришла очередь и до члена. Член Рафа уперся в попку Рафи. И он стал протискиваться все глубже и глубже. Рафи стонал, когда мощный член Рафа оказался в нем. Тот довольно похлопал Рафи по ягодицам.<br/>И вот, сначала потихоньку, затем все быстрее, поршень заходил туда-сюда.<br/>Раф имел своего партнера долго и упорно. Шлепал по заднице, гладил спину, называл Рафи, сладким вампиром, сучкой, матерился и пыхтел как паровоз. Закончив дело он вытащил свой член из ануса Рафи.<br/>Только оба собрались повернуться друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться, ощутить на своих губах, вкус другого. Но этому было не суждено сбыться потому, как открылся портал, и они оба оказались в своих же измерениях. Голыми.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Семейные узы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если судьба добра к семье, то она дарит им не одного ребенка. У кого-то есть братик или сестричка. Какого это быть братом или сестрой? А если у вас разные фамилии? То что тогда?<br/>Рафаэль Сантьяго — красивый молодой юноша, который учиться в 10 классе. За ним толпой носятся девчонки. Каждая хочет быть с ним. Но он как будто этого и не замечает.<br/>У него прекрасная и густая шевелюра. Красивое спортивное телосложение. Карие глаза, пухловатые губы. Он высок. Не парень, а мечта какая-то!<br/>Шайен Найтшейд — блондинка со светлой кожей и волосами, достигающих длиною плеч. Темный цвет глаз, напоминающий карий. Она новенькая в этом классе.<br/>По состоянию здоровья все девять лет девушка была на домашнем обучении. Поэтому для нее было ново, когда появилась в дверях этого класса, в котором обучался Рафаэль. Как обычно подростки не воспринимают девушку всерьез. Шайен для них была белой вороной, которая отличалась не только своей светлой кожей и волосами, но и стилем одежды. Обычная красная футболка поверх, которой была серая толстовка, синие немного мешковатые джинсы и белые кеды. Всем этим видом Шайен не вписывалась в этот коллектив.<br/>Она одна сидела на последней парте. С начала все делали вид, что ее нет, но урок за уроком, она доказывала всем, что не зря училась на дому. Шайен была умной девушкой. А новоиспеченным одноклассникам никогда не нравились выскочки. Поэтому ее еще сильнее невзлюбил класс. Рафаэлю это не нравилось, он злился, когда все чаще и чаще начинали обижать девушку, которая по ночам рыдала в подушку. А он каждый день избивал своих одноклассников, которые ее обижали. Она не знала этого, что делает для нее Рафаэль. Каждый день Найтшейд надевала маску, что ей все равно на унижения. Но каждую ночь она обнимала свою подушку. Дом, в котором она жила, слышал ее всхлипы.<br/>Утро следующего дня, трое ее новых одноклассников пришли в класс с фингалами под глазами и разбитыми губами. Побитые парни смотрели на девушку с презрением, ведь сами знали, кто их избил, но не говорили.<br/>Одноклассницам было интересно, кто это сделал с ними, но они молчали. Понимали, что получили заслужено.<br/>Снова новый день, очередное унижение. В очередной раз ее обижают, но уже на перемене в стенах школы, а не на территории, как обычно бывало. Рафаэль подошел к одному из парней, который был постоянной задирой и провокатором в классе, но боялся иметь дело в Сантьяго.<br/>Молча юноша подошел к обидчику девушки, занес руку вверх и нанес удар прямо в нос, ломая его. Сантьяго сжал свои челюсти, что был слышен скрип его зубов. Он был зол. Рафаэль встал так, что прикрывал своей спиной девушку.<br/>— Че за хуйня? — спрашивает одноклассник, который был другом того задиры, — Влюбился чтоль?<br/>На этот вопрос у Рафаэля появилась ухмылка на лице. Только Шайен Найтшейд и Рафаэль Сантьяго знали, почему он так поступает, но они не торопились говорить всем правду. Ведь прекрасно знают, что будет дальше. Но эти унижения, заставляют рассказать всем правду, почему парень заступается за их новенькую.<br/>— Это моя сестра, ващет, — гордо поднял свою голову Рафаэль.<br/>Ему нравилось смотреть на лица своих одноклассников, которые были удивлены услышанным. У всех крутился в голове лишь один вопрос, почему они молчали? Но брат и сестра не стали говорить причину происходящего.<br/>После того случая никто не смел обижать сестру Рафаэля, к Шайен тянулись все, чтобы сдружиться с ее братом.<br/>Этого брат с сестрой и боялись, что одноклассники начнут использовать девушку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. У королей есть свои тайны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Большое королевство, которое несет в себе большие тайны. Никто не знает, что мог слышать большой королевский дворец. Он не только слышал, но и видел тайну семьи.<br/>В королевском дворце жил король с принцессой. Они оба хранили тайну от своей прислуги. При рождении принцессы, королева скончалась. Оставив любимых одних.<br/>Король — Себастьян Моргенштерн. Высокий и мускулистый, обладал стройным телосложением. У него было бледное лицо с высокими скулами. У Себастьяна были платиново-белые волосы, что придавало его бледной коже немного цвета, и очень темные черные глаза. У него худые, грациозные руки матери и ее длинные ресницы.<br/>Он был мастером в манипуляции и лжи. Способен очень убедительно притворяться спокойным, наивным, готовым помочь.<br/>Принцесса — Лилит Моргенштерн. Она очень красива. Длинные, черные и блестящие волосы. Форма ее тела стройная и привлекательная, с белой кожей.<br/>Она была уже не маленькой, и ей следовало бы уже найти принца и стать королевой. Но Себастьян не торопился давать свое согласие. Ему нравилось проводить свободное время с дочерью.<br/>Очередные сумерки, все царство спит, не спят только Себастьян и Лилит. Ее отец вошел в ее покои. Тело юной леди лежит на кровати, она тоже не спит, она ждет его, ждет очередной ночи.<br/>— Не спишь? — спрашивает отец, присаживаясь на кровати возле девушки, предварительно плотно закрыв за собой дверь.<br/>— Тебя жду, — шепчет его дочь, садясь на кровати, и нагло смотрит ему в глаза. Она была раздета, прикрывалась лишь одеялом. Она ждала, когда и он разденется.<br/>На его губах засветилась легкая усмешка, Себастьян провел рукой по волосам юной леди и прислонился своими губами к ее. Постепенно освобождаясь от своей одежды.<br/>— Отец…<br/>Этот отрывистый шепот вырвался у нее непроизвольно и был скорее похож на тихую мольбу, чем на протест.<br/>Он поднял голову. Растерянность и страсть были в его темных глазах, пытливо вглядывавшихся в ее вспыхнувшее лицо.<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — хрипло выдохнул он.<br/>Лилит с силой затрясла головой. Нет же, нет. То, чего она хотела, было невозможно выразить словами.<br/>Улыбка, тронувшая его глаза, была какой-то неживой, и все же, прежде чем он опустил ресницы, Лилит заметила, как в темных глубинах огромных зрачков сверкнуло удовлетворение. Себастьян уткнулся в ложбинку между грудями и стал исследовать ее губами и кончиком языка. Его теплое дыхание, скользившее по коже, поднимало в Лилит жгучие волны возбуждения.<br/>То чем прикрывалась девушка, упала на кровать, открывая взор на ее тело.<br/>Король пристально смотрел на нее, переводя взгляд сверху вниз, не оставляя без внимания ни один изгиб ее тела. Потом тот же путь проделали его руки. С груди они скользнули на стройную талию, обхватили соблазнительные бедра.<br/>Выражение лица Себастьяна было таким, словно он испытывал сильную боль. Глядя на него, Лилит почувствовала, что с ней творится, что-то странное. Она стояла неподвижно, прижав руки к бокам, а где-то в глубине сердца рождалась трепетная нежность. Каждую ночь они были вместе, но сегодня было что-то другое. Эта ночь отличалась от других. Принцесса хотела его, хотела делать то, что ему нравится, хотела быть такой, какая была ему нужна. В этот момент ей вдруг показалось, что она создана именно для того, чтобы отдаваться ему. Это был единственный способ утолить нестерпимый голод своего тела и своей души.<br/>Его настойчивые пальцы требовательно сжали ее бедра, когда он встал на колени и притянул ее к себе. Положив руки ему на плечи и закрыв глаза, Лилит запрокинула голову, и сверкающая волна волос упала на кровать. От влажного и жаркого прикосновения его языка, кружившего вокруг пупка, у нее перехватило дыхание. По мышцам ее плоского живота пробежал огонь наслаждения.<br/>Очень тщательно, ни на секунду не отрываясь от своего занятия, он исследовал подвижные складки ее кожи, ощупывал языком гладкие лепестки, впитывая в себя ее эссенцию. Он требовал ее ответа, побуждал ее, умоляя ответить. Пальцы принцессы забрались в его волосы, стали перебирать их, а он в это время добрался до самого сокровенного источника наслаждения и принялся с осторожностью ласкать.<br/>Из ее груди вырвался тихий, протяжный стон. Длинными ногтями она непроизвольно впилась в его кожу и, только через несколько секунд осознав это, разжала пальцы. В ответ на это невольное движение король еще сильнее сдавил ее бедра, словно хотел, чтобы эти пружинистые округлости влились в его ладони. Потом его рука двинулась туда, где темнел заветный треугольник. Раздвинув тонкие волнистые волоски и влажные складки нежной кожи, он продолжил свои изощренные ласки.<br/>Нахлынувшее на нее наслаждение было таким острым и неистовым, что ее дыхание, ее голос и вся эта ночь слились воедино и стали уплывать куда-то. Тело ее изогнулось, руки ослабли, по безвольно разжавшимся пальцам пробежали иголочки тока.<br/>Себастьян, стоя на коленях, притянул ее ближе, и в его глазах загорелся сумасшедший синий огонь. Он привстал, навалился сверху. Его ненасытные губы требовательно приникли к ее рту. Она сдалась, она уступила, с упоенным удовлетворением шепча что-то неразборчивое. Его жадный язык протолкнулся между ее зубов, вернулся назад, снова погрузился в теплую глубину. Не отрываясь от ее сладкого рта, Себастьян вновь пробрался рукой к жаркому источнику.<br/>Ее тело с радостью приняло это прикосновение, задрожав от волнения и удовольствия. Ее тело звало его, и он, ощутив призывное биение ее сердца, ответил на этот зов. Лилит вдруг почувствовала, что сходит с ума от этого приступа возбужденной страсти, сжигавшей все ее тело. Разве можно было удержать это буйствование внутри себя и сохранить рассудок? Этому неистовству чувств нужен был выход, и если король не поймет это и не соединится с ней, она взорвется.<br/>Себастьян не стал останавливать ее трепетавшую руку, отыскавшую жаркую, возбужденную плоть. Его дыхание стало прерывистым, когда Лилит ласкала разбухавший под ее пальцами этот предмет вожделений.<br/>Он приподнял на ладонях ее грудь и, затаив дыхание, стал смотреть, как вытягиваются и морщинятся темно розовые соски, окруженные яркими ореолами. Его пальцы сами собой потянулись к этим бутонам сладострастия и принялись осторожно массировать их.<br/>Король еще крепче сжал ее грудь. Принцесса сильнее сдавила его плоть.<br/>Внезапно его руки оказались у нее на талии. Он перевернулся на спину, увлекая Лилит за собой. Ее бедра оказались зажаты его коленями, и он подтянул ее повыше, так, чтобы она легла ему на грудь. Какое-то время принцесса лежала, прижимаясь к нему и прислушиваясь к глухим ударам его сердца.<br/>— Как только ты захочешь, — прошептал Себастьян, подтягивая ее еще выше.<br/>Лилит уперлась ладонями ему в плечи и приподнялась, затем, не сводя глаз с его лица, стала осторожно и медленно опускаться. Король застонал от мучительного наслаждения. Отрывистое дыхание и безумные удары сердца — все говорило о буре, бушевавшей в нем, которую он уже едва сдерживал.<br/>Потребность вернуть ему хотя бы капельку того исступленного восторга, которым он наполнил все ее существо, каждую ее клеточку, болезненно отзывалась в судорожно сжимавшихся мышцах. Эта потребность становилась все острее.<br/>Уперевшись руками в пол, он рывком поднял свой корпус и одним мощным движением бедер глубоко проник в нее, полностью овладев.<br/>Лилит вскрикнула от наслаждения. Ухватившись за его мускулистые плечи, она приняла его в себя, призывая взять ее всю. Она хотела его, хотела безумно. В момент наивысшего блаженства они слились в едином движении, едином порыве. Их единство было теснее, чем просто прижавшиеся друг к другу тела, глубже, чем жаркие вдохи, тихие, страстные мольбы и гортанные, хрипловатые звуки несказанного наслаждения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Встреча изменившая жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь, как она прекрасна собой. На небе нет, не единого облачка, звезды и луна светят ярко. Любоваться этим можно бесконечно долго.<br/>Рафаэль Сантьяго возвращался с работы домой. Он задержался. Хотя и не хотел этого. На улице не было живой души, кроме него. Ходя по слабо освещенным улицам, молодой человек повстречал на своем пути прекрасную светловолосую девушку, которая была одета в красивое красное платье, достигающее колена, открытые плечи. На ногах красовались летние босоножки бежевого цвета, на плече висел клатч под цвет босоножкам.<br/>Сантьяго задумался, а почему эта юная леди в столь поздний час идет одна. Недолго думая, он подбежал к ней, чем немного испугал ее.<br/>— Юная леди, вы заблудились? — с прекрасной улыбкой на лице, спросил молодой человек, он не мог оторвать взор своих темных глаз, Рафаэль смотрел на лицо девушки, чьи губы были немного пухловатыми, голубые глаза и маленький носик. Она была прекрасна в глазах Сантьяго.<br/>— Нет, — спокойно ответила девушка, продолжая свой путь.<br/>— Так, как вас зовут? Меня Рафаэль, — не унимался парень.<br/>— Алиса, — ответила девушка и мило улыбнулась ему.<br/>Такое легкое знакомство, прошло в ночное время, когда никто не видел и не слышал их. Он стал боготворить ее, увидев в первый раз. Раф пригласил девушку на первое свидание. И она согласилась.<br/>Парень пригласил ее к себе домой на вечер. Он надел черную рубашку, классические бежевые брюки и белоснежные носки. По дому он всегда ходил босиком. Ведь здесь тепло и чисто. В комнате, в которой он находился, стоял стол, на котором стояли по две красных свечи, тарелки, ножи, ложки, вилки, бокалы и салфетки. Он волновался, чтобы ничего не забыть. Эта девушка засела у него в голове и никак не хотела покидать ее.<br/>Звонок в дверь. Он подлетел к двери, за которой стояла Алиса. Она была одета в то же самое, что и вчера ночью, когда познакомились.<br/>— Входи, — приглашает девушку парень, пропуская в красивый и большой дом, в котором жил Сантьяго. Это дом он купил, когда заработал свои честные кровные деньги.<br/>Немного робко, голубоглазая блондинка вошла вовнутрь и заметила, что он стоит перед ней босиком.<br/>Он проводил ее в гостиную, где накрыл на стол, пригласил сесть. Разлил по бокалам красного вина и принес горячее. Этот вечер они ели и болтали обо всем. Где-то на фоне играла спокойная и романтичная музыка, которая не мешала идиллии этой пары. Они любовались друг другом, кушали готовую еду, что приготовил для них Сантьяго. Пили вкуснейшее красное вино.<br/>Заиграла романтическая и медленная мелодия, которую услышал Рафаэль.<br/>— Могу я пригласить на танец? — вставая со стола и протягивая свою руку, приглашает Алису Рафаэль. Она соглашается и кладет свою руку в протянутую им. Он ведет ее в центр комнате, где встают друг напротив друга. Алиса кладет свои руки ему на плечи, он высок, из-за чего ей приходится привстать немного на цыпочки. Рафаэль кладет свои руки на ее талию. Медленно они двигаются в танце, смотря друг другу в глаза. Пара дышит в унисон, еле слышен стук сердец и тихая мелодия, доносящаяся из колонок.<br/>Сантьяго переводит свои глаза на ее губы. Ему так хочется попробовать их на вкус. Раф наклонил свою голову чуть вниз. Остались миллиметры до поцелуя, они дышат одним воздухом. Девушка прикрыла свои голубые глаза, ожидая прикосновения губ Сантьяго.<br/>Он не стал долго ее томить ожиданием. Прикоснулся своими губами ее, вовлекая в поцелуй. Она отвечала ему, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, получая от него стон. Своими руками он ласкал девушку. Ему, как и ей хотелось большего.<br/>С большим нежеланием Рафаэль оторвался от губ девушки и посмотрел в ее голубые глаза. У обоих глаза сверкали желанием, оба хотели этого. Поэтому, молча и ничего не говоря, Раф взял ее за руку и повел вглубь своего дома.<br/> Рафаэль вошёл в свою комнату и завёл за собой Алису. Всё это время он не отпускал ее. Он держал блондинку за руку так как-будто — это была его самая большая драгоценность в жизни. Он подошёл к кровати и резко развернувшись, притянул к себе девушку. Комната была покрыта мраком. Ее кожа мерцала бледным сиянием. Сантьяго провёл рукой по ее щеке, его пальцы заскользили по ее шёлковой и такой холодной коже. Его лицо было абсолютно неизменным, ни одна скула не дрогнула, хотя внутри уже начал воспламеняться дикий огонь желания. Алиса прикрыла глаза, ее пухловатые губы разомкнулись. Раф не отрываясь следил за каждым ее движением. Не сдерживая себя, он коснулся губами ее губ. Отдал всю свою страсть в этом холодном поцелуе. Ее губы были ледяными, но Сантьяго показалось, что они горячее пламени. Его руки заскользили по ее спине, пальцы наткнулись на застежку платья, потянув застежку вниз и немного спустив с плеч рукава, ее платье соскользнуло с прекрасного тела на пол. Раф с нескрываем восторгом лицезрел свою нагую гостью, которая пришла на первое свидание к этому парню. Он не мог оторвать от неё своего взора. Она как магнитом притягивала его к себе.<br/>Бережно взяв ее на руки, он уложил ее на кровать. Нежными поцелуями Рафаэль начал осыпать ее тело. Избавившись от своей лишней одежды, он снова прильнул к ее телу. Его пальцы нашли ее ладонь и нежно сжали. Алиса тихо застонала под его поцелуями. Откинув голову назад, она слегка прикусила свою губу. Раф прильнул поцелуем к ее груди, обхватив губами ее сосок, он слегка подул на него, обдав его своим холодным дыханием. Тот буквально окаменел после его действий. Лаская языком ее грудь, его руки продолжали шарить по ее телу. Блондинка прогнулась под его ласками и тихо зарычала<br/>— Я хочу тебя.<br/>Рафаэль оторвался от груди и посмотрел на девушку затуманенным взглядом.<br/>— Я люблю тебя, моя королева.<br/>Он сам не понимал, почему назвал ее именно так, но ему показалось, что Алиса была достойна этого.<br/>Продолжая ласкать ее своими руками, Рафаэль вошёл в Алису. Его движения были плавными и полны нежности. Он как-будто боялся спугнуть ее или испортить момент. Алиса обхватила его шею руками и громко застонала. Сантьяго прервал ее стон своим поцелуем. Он так сильно хотел ее, желал. Внутри у него уже разбушевался настоящий пожар. В какой-то момент в голове вспыхнул фейерверк невероятной силы. Алиса задрожала под его руками испытав неповторимый оргазм…<br/>Раф всё ещё как-будто боялся отпустить ее. Его руки всё ещё держали ее ладонь, хотя теперь он уже лежал рядом.<br/>Эта ночь была прекрасна для этой пары.<br/>На следующее утро, она покинула его дом. Это он понял, когда проснулся один на одиноких простынях.<br/>Сегодня ему никуда не надо было идти, поэтому он решил прогуляться по улице. И увидев Алису подошел к ней и начал разговор, почему она ушла, не разбудив его. Окружающие люди смотрели на него с недоумением.<br/>Так бы и продолжал разговор с юной леди, посреди парка ясного летнего дня. Но этому было не суждено сделать, потому как приехали санитары и забрали его в больницу для психологически больных. Как оказалось, у Рафаэля Сантьяго была шизофрения, а Алиса — плодом его воображения.<br/>Теперь ему предстоит долгое лечение, которого он так не хотел. Ведь благодаря болезни он повстречал ту, в которую он влюбился за эти пару дней.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Нелегкие взаимоотношения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рыжеволосая девушка лежала на одноместной кровати, на краю этой кровати сидела красивая с иссиня-черными волосами и карими глазами девушка, вся покрытая рунами. Эта девушка наблюдала за рыжеволосой, смотрела так внимательно, чтоб не упустить ничего.<br/>      В комнату вошел блондин с золотистыми глазами. У него, как и у девушки были руны на теле.<br/>      — Алек скоро подойдет, — отозвался парень, который только вошел в эту комнату. Комната была большой, немного светлой, стояло очень много одноместных кровати. Это место называли лазаретом. Эта пара, что была с рунами, являлись сумеречными охотниками.<br/>      Алек, чье имя произнес блондин, или Александр Лайтвуд — глава Нью-Йоркского Института. По внешности он выглядел, как и девушка, которая сидела на кровати около рыжеволосой, но у него были голубые глаза.<br/>      — Это хорошо, — отозвалась девушка, — Джейс, зачем ты ей нарисовал руну? Она ведь могла умереть! — уступая место парню на кровати, присаживаясь на свободный стул.<br/>      — Я был уверен, Иззи, на девяносто процентов, что она одна из нас.<br/>      Джейс Вейланд — сумеречный охотник, парабатай Алека, свободный брат.<br/>      Иззи или Изабель Лайтвуд красавица и любимая сестра двух парней.<br/>      Рыжеволосая пошевелилась на кровати привлекая к себе внимание, и тут же подскочила на ней озираясь по сторонам. Она впервые видит это место и эту пару. Она спрашивает, где находится, кто они такие. Знакомятся между собой, тогда охотники узнают, что ее зовут Клэри Фрэй.<br/>      Джейс говорит девушке, что мир, о котором рассказывают, пугая детей, это правда. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, как в лазарет входит Алек, увидев незнакомую рыжеволосую он подходит к ним.<br/>      — Джейс, что это на кровати? — холодно спрашивает своего парабатая, обращая свой взор голубых глаз на гостью Института.<br/>      — У этого «что» вообще-то имя есть! — грозно рычит в ответ молодому человеку. Эту пару не представили друг другу.<br/>      — Заткнись! Тебя вообще не спрашивали. Итак, Джейс, что это?<br/>      — Во-первых, сам заткнись! — со злобным взглядом смотрела девушка на парня. — А во-вторых, у меня имеется имя, если в первый раз не смог услышать!<br/>      За этой словесной перепалкой наблюдали Джейс и Иззи. Впервые кто-то кроме семьи, осмелился так разговаривать с Алеком. Им было интересно, что будет дальше.<br/>      — Примитивным, здесь не место, — сказал Лайтвуд, развернулся и направился к выходу.<br/>      — Я не примитивная! — в спину уходящего парня, кричит Клэри.<br/>Прошло три дня, но многое успело произойти за это время. Охотники выяснили, что Клэри дочь Валентина, что ее фамилия Фэйренчайлд, что ей стирали память, точнее стирал Магнус Бейн. К нему охотники обратились, но маг был очень злым. Чем именно это обосновано никому неизвестно.<br/>      — Раз Магнус Бейн такой злой, то какого лешего он моей маме помогал? — задалась вопросом Клэри, когда компания молодых охотников вошли в Институт.<br/>      — Не пытайся напрягать свой крошечный мозг — взорвешься, — подал свой голос Алек.<br/>      За эти три дня пара много ругалась. Было ощущение, что между ними пробежала черная кошка, еще Лайтвуду Конклав поручил тренировать Фрэй, чему он был не очень рад.       Александр не рад тому, что эта рыжая бестия явилась к ним в институт и теперь показывает свой нрав. Нет, чтобы просто послушаться и делать все так, как говорят и не спорить не с кем. Именно поэтому Иззи тут же подружилась с рыжей, Джейс влюбился. И только Алек презирал.<br/>      — Он всегда такой злой или только эти три дня? — задает свой вопрос Фрэй сестре Лайтвуда.<br/>      — Когда рядом нет ничего блестящего, — с улыбкой на лице и смотря прямо на старшего брата, проговорила Иззи.<br/>      Алек лишь посмотрел на свою взглядом, говорящим: «Замолчи, Иззи. Спалишь». Об отношении Магнуса и Алека знает очень мало охотников. Точнее только сестра и парабатай Алека в курсе этого, остальные не догадываются об отношении. Ведь прекрасно понимают, что стоит проболтаться кому-то, то сразу поползут слухи, а после может и пострадать репутация семьи Лайтвудом. Именно поэтому они молчат.<br/>      Сколько будет храниться тайна взаимоотношения Алека и Магнуса? Как долго Лайтвуд и Фрэй будут ругаться? Никто не знал. Но за эти три дня, как ругаются между собой рыжая и брюнет, наблюдает весь Институт. Если первые два дня, жители подглядывали, делая вид, что работают, то уже на третий день, во время перепалки молодых людей, жители Института откладывали свои дела и нагло смотрели на ругающуюся пару. Нелегкие у них взаимоотношения, которые продлятся еще полгода, за которыми будет уже наблюдать не только жители Института, но и Конклав приедет, чтоб наблюдать за этой картиной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Вампир и Королева</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь сколько она в себе таит тайн?<br/>      Юноша шел по улице не понимающий ничего, что произошло. Он прокручивал события в голове, что с ним произошли недавно. Рафаэль Сантьяго очнулся в земле и это его очень сильно напугало. Страшило до безумия. Он не понимал что происходит, куда идти, к кому обратиться. Вернуться домой? Возможно, но почему ему так хочется крови?<br/>      — Рафаэль Сантьяго? — женский, как ангельское пение, звучит за спиной юноши голос незнакомки. Он оборачивается и не может понять, кто она такая и почему так прекрасно выглядит. Перед ним стояла красивая круглолицая девушка, с длинными и немного кудрявыми волосами. Одна прядка волос были заправлены за ухо, которое было немного заострённо.<br/>      — Ты кто? — быстро слетел вопрос с губ, чем успел подумать молодой человек.<br/>      — Пойдем со мной, и я тебе все расскажу.<br/>      С минуту он стоял неподвижно пытаясь понять, а стоит ли идти с этой девушкой или все-таки стоит. И он решил рискнуть. Рафаэль кивнул ей и сделал пару шагов в сторону девушке.<br/>      Как выяснилось, девушкой была сама Королева Благого Двора. Она рассказала, что существует сумеречный мир, что сказки и мифы все это легенда. Рафаэль стал вампиром. И это его шокировало и очень даже сильно. Он не понимал, как такое могло произойти, как так стало, что теперь он никогда не будет стареть?<br/>      Теперь жизнь юноши кардинально изменилась.<br/>      Каждую ночь он приходил к дому и наблюдал за своей семьей. Он видел, как они стареют, как умирают, а он все время стоит в тени и не стареет. Он остался на всю жизнь тем мальчишкой, который будет, ходит в облике молодого парня.<br/>      Как обычно он возвращается к рассвету, охраняет Королеву. Она обучила его, можно сказать даже воспитала. Он благодарен ей за свою доброту.<br/>      Рафаэль терзается в сомнениях о чувствах к Королеве. Он не знает, что именно к ней чувствует. Дружеские или какие-то другие отношения. И девушка это прекрасно видит. Конечно, она могла ему помочь разобраться в этом, но сама не может разобраться в своих чувствах к нему. Девушка помнить тот день, когда предложила ему помощь, по сей день она не знает, почему так поступила. Но о своем решении Королева не жалеет. Ей нравится компания Рафаэля. Ей комфортно с ним. Когда он рядом, она может быть собой, а не той, кто несет ответственность за весь народ.<br/>      День сменяется ночью и так сутки напролет. Каждый пытается разобраться в своих чувствах и у него неплохо это выходит.<br/>      — Квин, — так Рафаэль обращается к Королеве Благого Двора, когда никого нет рядом. Именно ему так можно обращаться к ней и больше никому нельзя. Прошло много лет, как парень адаптировался в этом мире, как он принял себя быть вампиром. И только вчера вечером он разобрался в своих чувствах к девушке. Она сомневается в своих. Королева не может дать точного ответа, что чувствует к этому вампиру. Но ей нравится, как он произносит ее имя. Только он и больше никто.<br/>      — Рафаэль, — слегка промурлыкала девушка и подошла к вампиру, обнимая его, щекой прижимаясь к его груди. Так каждый вечер, перед сном Королевы, они стоят в обнимку, никто не смеет рушить эту грань, начать что-то новое.<br/>      Сантьяго набирается побольше решимости, собирает всю волю в кулак. Своими длинными пальцами берет за подбородок Квин и поднимает ее голову. Он слегка наклоняет голову вперед, своими губами дотрагивается до ее, оставляя еле ощущаемый поцелуй на губах девушке. Но Королеве не нравится это, поэтому она притягивает парня к себе ближе и целует его, прикусывая его губу. Она отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание. А ему это и не требуется.<br/>      Наконец Рафаэль сделал первый шаг, теперь они оба знают о своих чувствах друг к другу. У них взаимная симпатия.<br/>      Квин потянулась к губам Рафаэля для продолжения поцелуя. Он ответил и углубил поцелуй, блуждая своими руками по ее изгибам тела. Руки Королевы ласкали и гладили его грудь, живот и опускались ниже, продолжая нежно прикасаться. Время остановилось для них. В голове парня все мысли спутались. Какой-то вязкий туман заполнил его сознание. Он чувствовал, что его мужская сила требует от него еще сильнее овладеть ею. Девушка повернулась к нему спиной. Рафаэль почувствовал, как ее ягодицы плотно прижимались к его бедрам, вызывая еще большее блаженство своим бархатистым прикосновение. Он просунул свои руки под ее руками и начал осторожно сжимать девичьи упругие груди. Она еле слышно постанывала. Обхватив своими руками бедра вампира, Королева Благого Двора нежно гладила их. Почувствовав, что он хочет еще больше овладеть ею, Квин слегка наклонилась вперед, упершись в стену руками, и немного раздвинула стройные ноги. Парень опять придвинулся к ней, обхватив ее сзади за груди, ощущая прикосновение набухших сосков. Рафаэль спустил с себя штаны, а с Квин трусики и медленно начал входить в нее, делая при этом, равномерные движения вперед и назад всем телом. При каждом движении она тихо вскрикивала и что-то приговаривала. Сантьяго услышал, что она все время произносит его имя и какие-то слова на фейрийском языке. Так продолжалось несколько минут. У Квин закружилась голова, и она потихоньку начала опускаться на колени, и оперлась руками на пол, согнувши их в локтях. Рафаэль отпустил ее грудь и крепко сжал ей ягодицы руками. Она захотела, чтобы он еще сильнее вошел в нее, и шире расставила ноги. Парень опять начал двигаться вперед и назад, только делал это быстрее и глубже. Королева сильнее стонала и громче повторяла его имя и какие-то фейрические слова. Чувство блаженства заполнило ее все сильнее. Так длилось несколько минут. Вдруг, девушка почувствовала, что в ней, нарастает волна сумасшедшего удовольствия, от которого она готова даже умереть. Внутри нее появились легкие подергивания, приносящие невероятное чувство счастья. Квин плотно сжала бедра и сказала: «Рафаэльчик, родьненький, замри на минутку, пожалуйста!». Она хотела продлить удовольствие. В тот самый момент, в нем самом как будто что-то взорвалось. Как ранней весной, вода взрывает лед и стремительным потоком вырывается из его плена на волю. Вместе с тем, его охватило чувство разливающейся неги и расслабления, сопровождающиеся сумасшедшим блаженством.<br/>      Королева Благого Двора перестала стонать, и обессиленная легла на пол. Рафаэль осторожно поднял ее на руки, при этом ему показалось, что она настолько легкая, что подуй сейчас слабый ветерок, она точно улетела бы, как перышко. Подойдя к кровати Королевы, он аккуратно уложил девушку на кровать. И сам лег рядом, прикрывая обоих одеялом.<br/>      Сантьяго дождался, когда Квин уснет и покинул ее покои. До рассвета он не увидит ее, но возможно уже вечером они повторят.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Новогодний утренник в детском саду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этом мире нет сумеречных охотников, но взаимоотношения у каждой семьи разные. Эрондейлы, Моргенштерны, Льюисы, Фрэйдчалды хорошо и тесно общаются семьями. У каждой семьи есть дети. Но что объединяет эти семьи? Так это то, что у родителей этих семей есть дети, которые ходят в среднюю группу, которым по пять лет. Это тот самый возраст, где дети верят сказкам. Верят в Деда Мороза.<br/>      Предновогодняя суета. Новогодние утренники в детских садах. Дети в костюмах, кто снежинка, кто Бэтмен, кто лисичка, кто принцесса, у каждого свои наряды.<br/>      Клэри, Саймон, Джейс, Джонатан — родители, ждущие своих детей в раздевалке. По их тихому разговору было понятно, что они чем-то недовольны.<br/>      — Слушайте, что за ужасный детский сад, — говорил свое мнение Джейс Эрондейл, — Но это кошмар какой-то. А это разве утренник? Музыка из магнитофона играет!<br/>      — Ага, — поддакнул ему Джонатан Моргенштерн, который тоже пришел на утренник своего сына.<br/>      — А вы слышали воспитателя. Да он же хамло!<br/>      — Да, — отвечает Кларисса Фэйрчайлд. — Вообще я, когда в первый раз услышала…<br/>Клариссе не дал договорить вошедший в раздевалку воспитатель — Александр Лайтвуд. Если бы он не вошел, то такая дискуссия родителей могла бы продолжаться долго. Недовольство родителей было видно на их лицах.<br/>      — Так бродяги, хорош в раздевалке греться! Пошли вон на теплотрассу! — грозно проговорил воспитатель детей Александр.<br/>      — Мы вообще-то родители, — холодным голосом произнес Джейс.<br/>      Никому не понравилось то, как назвал их воспитатель. Назвав родителей — бродягами. Кларисса была злая, у Саймона чесались кулаки. Джонатан старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не закатить скандал и лишь Джейс сохранял спокойствие. Только он мог еще спокойно разговаривать с воспитателем своей дочери.<br/>      — А! — произнес Лайтвуд, — Че приперлись?<br/>      — Утренник у детей, — не выдержав такого отношения к себе, подал свой голос Джонатан.<br/>      — И у нас очень много претензий! — заговорил Саймон Льюис, молчавший все это время, — Почему это мой Джошуа, — так зовут сына Саймона, — Перестал отзываться на свое имя?<br/>      — Кто? Ливер что ли? — задал вопрос Алек, — Да это имя еще заслужить надо!<br/>      — Я считаю, — встрял в разговор Джейс, — Что мой ребенок в вашем детском саду вообще не развивается!<br/>      — Что это значит, не развивается? — начал жестикулировать Александр, — Он весь революционирует! Он вчера на меня с палкой бежал!<br/>      — И вообще, — злостно произнесла Кларисса, у которой появилось желание ударить хорошенько воспитателя, — Как вы могли сказать детям, что Деда Мороза не существует?<br/>      Все родители, которые находились рядом с Клэри, закивали в знак подтверждения. Когда они узнали, что воспитатель сказал про Деда Мороза, сразу разозлились. Ведь это детская сказка в которую верят все дети, но благодаря Александру Гидеону Лайтвуду, дети не верят многому, в том числе и в Деда Мороза.<br/>      — Матерком, — спокойно произнес Алек. — Где я возьму костюм Деда Мороза?<br/>      — Вы понимаете, они больше не верят в Деда Мороза! — чуть ближе подошла Фэйрчайлд к воспитателю своей дочери.<br/>      — Зато они прекрасно верят в говорящую коробку из-под холодильника. Из которой с самого утра винищем несет! Да, Магнус? — Но ответа не последовало так на именуемого Магнуса. Родители своих детей уставились на Алека. Откуда в детском саду взялась коробка под холодильник? А еще и вином несет! Да как такое возможно? Это детский сад или что-то другое?<br/>      У родителей такого детсада промелькнула лишь одна мысль: «Нужно срочно уходить из такого детсада». Но никто не осмелился сказать такое вслух, потому что Алек продолжал свою пламенную речь.<br/>      — Да, и, кстати, советую сегодня забирать своих детей пораньше.<br/>      — Почему? — задал элементарный вопрос Джонатан.<br/>      — Потому что, — отвечает Лайтвуд, поднимая свою левую бровь, — Со сторожем планируем уйти отсюда попозже. Да, Магнус?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Беременная Клэри</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Светлый и уютный лофт на два этажа в самом центре Бруклина. Здесь живут семья Бейнов. Магнус, любящий все блестящее, наносящий каждое утро на своих глаза стрелки, брюнет. Он любит свою прекрасную рыжеволосую дочь — Клэри. Магнус больше любит потусить, а вот Клэри нет. Она противоположность своего отца или как иногда в шутку называет его мамой. Ведь Бейн-старший сильно опекает девушку.<br/>      Тишина вовлекает в этом лофте, в гостиной находился только Магнус, больше никого. Только он собрался налить себе, как всегда, чего-то выпить, как в комнату влетает счастливая дочь.<br/>      — Привет, пап, — чмокая в щечку Магнуса, здоровается Клэри. — Че делаешь?<br/>      — Судя по тупому вопросу в начале разговора, тебе че-то надо, — на такое заявление, Клэри слегка закатила свои зеленые, как свежая трава, глаза и наклонила в левую сторону голову. В глаза девушки так и читалось: «Ты опять за свое мам?».<br/>      Магнус знает свою дочь очень хорошо, знает, что она просто так никогда и ничего не спрашивает, поэтому уже был готов выслушать ее и дать все то, что только пожелает рыжеволосая.<br/>      — Да, пап. Я тебе хотела кое-че сказать. Я беременна, — спокойным голосом проговорила рыжая.<br/>      — Нет, — смотря уже в пол, отвечает Магнус, а девушка дважды подтвердила, — Неа, — секунда молчания и снова продолжает свою тираду, — Ты с ума сошла?<br/>      — Пап, я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы стать мамой.<br/>      — Может быть достаточно, взрослая, чтобы быть мамой? А я еще не достаточно взрослый, чтобы становиться дедушкой! Ты хочешь разрушить мою жизнь? — в этих предложения чувствовались нотки истерики.<br/>      Магнуса в злости и в истерике видела только Клэри и больше никто и никогда. Они оба друг для друга опора и надежда.<br/>      — Почему? — спокойно спрашивает Клэри.<br/>      — Да, потому что Александр не будет возить дедушку на Феррари с открытым верхом! Никто не возьмет с собой бабушкой отдыхать на Мальдивы. Дедушкам не дарят бриллиантовые ожерелья! — чуть ли не кричит Магнус, потому что ему не нравилась такая перспектива, что Александр, который был влюблен в него, перестанет ему дарить подарки, которые Бейн-старший так любил.<br/>      — Мам, — начинала злиться Бейн-младшая, именно поэтому своего отца она назвала мамой, — Что за бред?<br/>      —Бред? Бред — дедушка с татуировкой на копчике «Возьми меня нежно». Ты поступаешь со мной неэтично девочка.<br/>      — Ну, ну папуль успокойся! Ну, представь себе, как будет здорово, мы будем оставлять малыша на лето! — с весельем в голосе произнесла рыжая. В глазах так и мелькало счастье девушки.<br/>      — Так! — воскликнул Магнус, — Я его с собой брать никуда не буду! И в другие страны. Я езжу отдыхать, а не вытирать кому-то слюни. Нет, я Алеку, конечно вытираю слюни. Но не регулярной основе! — воскликнул Магнус, от чего его дочь немного встрепенулась.<br/>      — Пап, вопрос закрыт. Ты станешь дедушкой.<br/>      — Ты совсем обо мне не думаешь девочка. Теперь я буду глотать таблетки пачками. Разучусь писать смс-ки. Да? — чуть плача, стал говорить Магнус. Истерические нотки в его голосе так и сквозили. — Я начну называть всех окружающих проститутками?<br/>      — Пап, что за бред? Это просто условность. Ничего такого с тобой не произойдет.<br/>      — Слушай, ты как-то совсем прохладно одета, — переключаясь с одной темы на другую, заговорил Магнус. — Поясница голая, ноги вон… аааа! Началось! Давай успокоимся и поговорим, как взрослые-взрослые. Ты уверена, что готова стать мамой? Ну, какие дети в восемнадцать лет?<br/>      — Пап, я у тебя появилась, когда тебе было 415 лет.<br/>Магнус хотел было возразить еще что-то и начать спорить с дочерью. Но их отвлек звонок в дверь. Мысленно он проклинал того, кто пришел прямо так неожиданно.<br/>      — Это, наверное, Джейс пришел! Я вас сейчас познакомлю! — радостно воскликнула девушка и направилась открывать дверь. За ней стоял широкоплечий с золотистыми глазами блондин. Войдя в лофт он поцеловал Клэри прямо в губы. Оторвавшись от губ любимой, вместе взявшись за руки вошли в гостиную, где рыжая оставила своего отца, когда направилась открывать двери.<br/>      — Магнус Бейн, — заговорил блондин.<br/>      — Магнус Бейн, — передразнил гостя хозяин лофта.<br/>      — Я поздравляю Вас.<br/>      — Вы собираетесь сделать аборт? — удивленно, но с облегчением спросил Магнус, — Это я вас поздравляю! Вы молодцы!<br/>      — Папа так шутит, — поглаживая руку своего парня, чуть смеясь, проговорила Клэри.<br/>      — Вы будете таким прекрасным и молодым дедушкой! — сделал комплимент Джейс.       Он не знал, что Бейну 433 года. Клэри когда говорила, сколько лет ее отцу, то сразу убрала первую цифру. Именно поэтому, Магнус немного злостно посмотрел на свою дочь, когда понял, что дочь солгала своему парню о возрасте своего отца. Но говорить об этом он не стал.<br/>      — Вот ты с этим хамлом, собралась ребенка растить? — намекая о том, что позже поговорят о вранье.<br/>      — Пап, он просто хотел сделать тебе комплимент.<br/>      Где-то час они еще выясняли что-то и спорили. Магнусу не нравилось, что у Клэри будет какое-то хамло по имени Джейс. Именно поэтому отец рыжеволосой сделал в своей голове галочку, чтоб обязательно превратить жизнь блондина в полнейший ад. Чтоб у самого появилось желание забыть обо всем на свете и оставить Клэри с ребенком на руках. А как его дочь будет одна, там они вдвоем что-нибудь придумают.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Прощение бывает разным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пришла долгожданная весна в конце марта месяца. Снег растаял, тепло только пришло. Жители Нью-Йорка сменили зимние вещи на весенние. Рыжеволосая девушка с серыми глазами, на щеках которой всегда присутствует легкий румянец, делающий девушку очень красивой. Губы тонкие и алые, как вишня. Волосы девушки не очень длинные, всегда распущены. Кожа светлая, как топленое молоко. Ее голос похож на ангельское пение, такой нежный и ласковый, приятный слуху. Девушка худая, хотя у нее не спортивное телосложение, но постоять за себя сможет. Ей недавно исполнилось 18 лет, теперь она спокойно может посещать клубы и по барам, где свое свободное время убивает.<br/>      Она жила одна и не принадлежала никому. Родителей не было, точнее ее родителей убили, когда ей и года от роду не исполнилось. Поэтому она воспитывалась в детском доме. Как только ей исполнилось 18 лет, девушка переехала жить на квартиру, государство помогает детям, которые выросли в приюте. Первый год молодым людям даются подъемные, чтобы дети из приютов, смогли за этот год найти себе работу и начать обеспечивать себя. Недавно, переехав на новое место жительство, она сделала себе татуировку на руке в виде дракона.<br/>      В клуб «Адское логово» красивой походкой зашла стройная девушка с рыжими волосами. На ней были одеты черная майка, джинсовые шорты с завышенной талией и кеды. Она прошла в центр зала и решила немного потанцевать. Ее движения были плавными, двигалась под музыку, подпевая песням, которые знает. Изредка она поглядывала на окружающих, рассматривала, кто и как был одет, как двигался. Что творилось возле барной стойки. Это была привычка из приюта, где она выросла. Там были свои порядки. Для выживания, белой и пушистой быть невыгодно. Во время танца она увидела, как два светловолосых парня тащат третьего, а за ними идут две девушки и парень. Парень и девушка были похожи внешне. Оба темноволосые. И одна сильно отличалась от всех. Она была рыжей, только ее цвет был ярче и длиннее.<br/>      Танцующей девушки, которая выросла в приюте, стало страшного за парня, которого тащили в служебное помещение. В детском доме, что она выросла, все дети держались вместе и не дрались. Ведь их итак обижали дети, у которых была семья. Она поспешила в сторону этой компании, но как только увидела клинки из которых исходил яркий свет, рыжеволосая не на шутку испугалась за того парня. Она побежала, чтобы спасти этого парня, не задумываясь, что может с ней стать.<br/>      Девушка чуть ли не вбежала в служебное помещение, но вовремя сменила бег на шаг, поэтому вошла вовнутрь. Как только она оказалась внутри, то перед ней встала картина: два блондина все так же держали парня, что они тащили, а брюнет занес клинок для удара, темноволосая девушка сомкнула на нечто похожее на кнут на руке жертвы. Последняя девушка сложила руки на груди и злобно смотрела на того, кого держат парни.<br/>      — Попрощайся с жизнью, тварь! — прошипела рыжеволосая девушка, которая держала скрещенные руки на груди.<br/>      Девушка, которая впервые видит эту компанию, понимает, что они убьют его, поэтому она крикнула им: «Эй! Я вызову копов! Отпустите его!». Все обернулись к ней лицом. У кого-то читалось удивление, а у кого-то и шок.<br/>      — Это не человек, — первым очнулся брюнет. — И как ты нас видишь?<br/>      — Вы что совсем больные? Я не слепая! — проговорила девушка, которая пыталась спасти парня. И только сейчас она заметила, что держали этого парня два парня с разным цветом волос, хотя из далека, казались одинаковыми. У одного был светлый блондинистый волос, а у другого платиновый. В тот момент, когда толпа отвлеклась на девушку, которая угрожала им копами, парень, которого держали двое, вырвался и подлетел к девушке, которая ничего не понимала, что происходит. Он встал сзади и взял девушку за горло. Она стояла в шоке и не успела даже понять и заметить, как он приблизился к ней так близко, оказываясь за ее спиной.<br/>      — Положите оружие или я прикончу ее! — крикнул демон, который держал рыжеволосую девушку.<br/>      — Ты ничего не сделаешь! — прошипел блондин, у которого был светлый, а не платиновый цвет волос.<br/>      — Да что ты?! — усмехнулся парень и своими когтями он рассек кожу ниже ключицы девушки. Моментально из ран потекла кровь. Рыжеволосая вскрикнула от боли.<br/>      — Ах… — сказали девушки, вставая в боевую стойку.<br/>      — Ублюдок! — в унисон произнесли брюнет и парень с платиновыми волосами. Третий парень — блондин скрипел своими зубами.<br/>      — Бросьте оружие! — крикнул парень и сдавил горло девушке. Ее шею пронзила тупая боль, и ей стало трудно дышать. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало.<br/>      — Ладно, — сдалась брюнетка. Остальные внимательно посмотрели на нее и поняли, что она не шутит. Все кто держал оружие, единогласно решили подчиниться этому демону. Положив свое оружие на пол, они пнули его в сторону демона.<br/>      — Отпусти ее! — рыкнул блондин. И только сейчас рыжая в объятиях психа заметила, что у компании, что недавно держала свое оружие, были интересные татуировки, значение которых знали только они.<br/>      — Глупые нефилимы! — сказал демон и откинул девушку в сторону компании. Ей сразу помогли встать два парня — блондин и брюнет. Они завели ее за свою спину, а блондин с платиновыми волосами метнул прямо в сердце тому, кто угрожал жизни этой рыжей. Девушка смотрела шокировано, там не было тела, а находился только клинок и горстка пепла.<br/>      — Эй? Ты как? — спросила брюнетка.<br/>      Парень с блондинистыми волосами обошел рыжую, которая стояла в шоке и не понимала ничего. Поднял с пола свой клинок, положил в ножны. Полез в карман, откуда вынудил пачку сигарет, достал одну и закурил. Он злобно, как и брюнет, злобно смотрел на девушку, которая хотела спрятаться от этих взглядов.<br/>      — Не бойся, — произнесла девушка с огненно-рыжими волосами.<br/>      Прошел месяц, где девушка с рыжими волосами узнала, как зовут эту компанию. Девушку, у который были огненно-рыжие волосы звали Кларисса Моргенштерн. Брюнетка — Изабель Лайтвуд. Брюнет — Александр Лайтвуд. Блондин — Джейс Эрондейл. Блондин с платиновым оттенком волос — Себастьян Моргенштерн.<br/>      Рейн, так звали рыжую, которая оказалась в тот день в служебном помещении, шла по коридору Института. За этот месяц она вместе с другими охотниками несколько раз была на охоте. Один раз охота не задалась. На Рейн напал демон из-за чего парабатаи — Джейс и Алек пытались защитить девушку. Но сами получили опасную рану. Оба сейчас лежали в лазарете, а Рейн винила себя в происшедшем.<br/>      Идя по коридору, она услышала шаги, стоило ей обернуться, как увидела Себастьяна, который был очень зол на девушку. Даже в стенах Института он курил, прямо, как и сейчас. Быстрым шагом он сократил расстояние между ним и девушкой, пригвождая ее спиной к стене. Одна его рука сжала горло Рейн, а другой он спокойно затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул дым в лицо девушки.<br/>      — Отпусти! — прошипела рыжая, которая не могла вздохнуть.<br/>      — Из-за тебя одни проблемы! Джейс и Алек пострадали из-за тебя! Ты глупая, да еще и идиотка! Если еще раз приблизишься к ним, я убью тебя! — прорычал он и затушил сигарету о ключицу рыжей. Та не выдержала и закричала от боли. На крик прибежали девушки — Изабель и Клэри.<br/>      — Эй! — крикнула Клэри, привлекая внимание к себе. — Что ты делаешь? Ей больно!<br/>      Он сильнее сжал горло Рейн, Себастьян не слышал, что ему говорила Клэри и Изабель, девушки пытались достучаться до парня. Но ничего не выходило. Поэтому Изабель нанесла первый и сильный удар в колено. Парень разжал горло Рейн, падая на пол, переключая свое внимание на брюнетку. Пока он был отвлечен, то Кларисса схватила за руку Рейн и потащила в свою комнату. До их ушей доносились звуки драки, что велась между парой. Слышалась ругань от каждого из их уст.<br/>      За окном уже темно, на улице смеркалось. Жители Института ложились спать. У Рейн проснулась совесть, потому что Себастьян был прав, когда говорил, что все неприятности были из-за нее. Поэтому она в столь поздний час направилась в комнату парня, чтобы попросить прощения и сказать, что он был прав.<br/>      Она подошла к двери Себастьяна и неуверенно постучала. Дверь открылась, на пороге стоял сам Себастьян с сигаретой.<br/>      — Себастьян… — заговорила девушка, — Я хотела попросить прощения… — она не успела договорить, как он пригвоздил ее к стене в коридоре. Парень намотал рыжие волосы себе на кулак и дернул руку вниз, так, чтобы она не смела, опускать свою голову.<br/>      — Знаешь, что тебе придется сделать для прощения? — усмехнулся он.<br/>      — Извиниться, — заикаясь, сказала она.<br/>      — Наивная, — усмехнулся он и затянулся сигаретой. Снова Себастьян потянул волосы девушки вниз. И когда ее лицо было поднято вверх, он выдохнул дым ей в приоткрытые губы. Рейн начала кашлять от жжения в легких. — Такие дрянные девки, как ты, должны получать свое наказание, — он улыбнулся. Его улыбка напоминала оскал.<br/>      — О чем ты? — она не могла понять его намеки.<br/>      — Глупая, Рейн. Ты хочешь моего прощения? — на его вопрос она утвердительно кивнула. — Вот и славно.<br/>      Он затянул дым сигареты себе в рот и прильнул к губам девушки. Себастьян выдохнул дым в рот Рейн. Она еле сдержалась, чтобы не закашлять. Сильные руки парня скользнули по бедрам девушки.<br/>      — Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, после того, как выдохнула горьким дым. Девушка была в шоке от его действий.<br/>      — Даю шанс на прощение… — парень подтянул ее к себе.<br/>      — Я не хочу, так добиваться его!<br/>      — Поздно.<br/>      Он затащил ее в свою комнату. Рейн чувствовала его напрягшиеся мышцы. Девушка боялась Себастьяна. Сейчас он открывался ей с новой стороны. Именно это ее и пугало в нем. Себастьян запер дверь и шагнул к девушке. Он сорвал с нее майку и она осталась в одном черном лифчике и шортах.<br/>      — Что ты делаешь? — испуганно задает вопрос рыжая.<br/>      — Наказываю таких дрянных девушек, — он сорвал с нее шорты, Рейн даже не успевала сопротивляться. Теперь она стояла в одном черном нижнем белье. Ее щеки полыхнули словно красный огонь.<br/>      Себастьян сел на кровать и дернул Рейн за руку. Она упала животом ему на колени и замерла. Он гладил ее ягодицы. Потом парень размахнулся и ударил по ним. Рейн вскрикнула, на месте удара осталось красное пятно в форме ладони Себастьяна. Удар, еще один. Он просто молчал и шлепал ее по ягодицам, а ей начинало нравится. После удара десятого, Себастьян скинул девушку с колен и толкнул ее на кровать. Парень встал и разделся догола, потом стянул все нижнее белье рыжей.<br/>      Заломив руки за спиной Рейн, Себастьян уложил ее животом на кровать, делая так, чтобы она лежала только лицом и грудью на диване, в то время как ее приподнятый зад нахально гладил Себастьян.<br/>      — Себастьян, мерзавец, отпусти! — закричала девушка, пытаясь вырваться.<br/>      — Тише, милая, тише, — заулыбался парень. — Закрой рот, Рейн, — спокойно сказал Себастьян. — Себе же хуже делаешь.<br/>      После он с силой ударил Рейн по заднице, отчего она взвизгнула. Он начал гладить пальцами взмокшую киску девушки, пока Себастьян ласкал Рейн, другой рукой он дотянулся до тумбочки, достал оттуда тюбик смазки, открыл его и выдавил ее на попу рыжеволосой. Выдавив побольше, Себастьян начал размазывать все вокруг тугого девственного ануса. Рейн не замечала того, что парень задумал, она тихо постанывала от ласк ее киски.<br/>      Сильнее сжав руки рыжей за спиной, Себастьян начал проталкивать головку члена в зад Рейн.<br/>      — Себастьян, ты что творишь? — удивленно спрашивает Рейн.<br/>      — Это тебе твое наказание. Чего ты ожидала?<br/>      — Отпусти, дурак, не трогай мою задницу!<br/>      — Ну, уж нет!<br/>      Парень начал подавать вперед, пропихивая ствол в узенькую дырочку. Рейн болезненно вскрикивала, но Себастьян продолжал пропихивать член. Наконец у него это получилось, и он начал все глубже и глубже проталкиваться в неподдающийся зад.<br/>      — Мне больно! Себастьян! — взмолилась девушка. — Отпусти!<br/>      — Потерпи…<br/>      Сделав одно резкое движение, парень полностью вошел, ощутив тепло сжимающий его ствол зад. Рейн неимоверно кричала и дергала ногами, она пыталась вырваться из рук блондина с перламутровым оттенком волос, но Себастьян решил заткнуть девушке рот. Он взял с пола трусики Рейн и, скомкав их, сунул девушке в рот.<br/>      После Себастьян начал медленно двигаться в девушке. Было сложно делать хоть какие-то движения в неразработанном анусе. Выдавив на головку еще немного смазки, парень резко и полностью засадил член в покрасневший зад. У Рейн глаза на лоб полезли, от боли из глаз брызнули слезы, но Себастьян все же решил продолжить. Он ускорил движения, получая удовольствие от новых ощущение, полностью входил и выходил из попки девушки. Через некоторое время Рейн перестала сопротивляться, а Себастьян начал уставать. Вскоре парень ускорился, понимая, что скоро кончит. Он начал бешено долбить зад девушки, а она в то время стала поддаваться движениям парня. Оба стали громко стонать, Себастьян сильно сжал руки Рейн и неимоверно затрясся. Его член увеличился, готовясь выпустить семя в горячий зад, а Рейн громко кричала от удовольствия, чувства смешались: ей было больно, но в тоже время дико приятно. И вот Себастьян остановился, из его уст вырвался стон, и из его члена начали ударять мощные струи спермы прямо внутри ануса. Рейн почувствовала оргазм, и, обессиленно лежа, нервно дышала и чувствовала горячее семя внутри себя.<br/>      Уставший Себастьян рухнул на спину Рейн и вытащил обмякший орган из красного ануса.<br/>      Еще минут пять они лежали и ласкали друг друга.<br/>      — Теперь извинения приняты… — прошептал парень.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Лучший друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд — голубоглазый красавец с иссиня черными, как у вороньего пера, цвета волосы. Мускулистый и высокий. Он лучший друг Клариссы Фрэй. Точнее был им когда-то.<br/>      Кларисса Фрэй — рыжеволосая с зелеными глазами. Красавица, хоть и низкого роста.<br/>      Она ему порой звонила и на встречи звала, на которые он так всегда спешил. Всегда откладывал свои дела на потом, ради нее. Ведь Алек был влюблен в нее. Она всю свою жизнь рассказала, всегда советов от него ждала, когда очень сильно требовались. Он охотно ей помогал. Лайтвуд, поддерживал ее. Они порой держались за руки, обнимались, шутили.<br/>      Клэри догадывалась о чувствах парня, но не видела его больше чем кто-либо. Александр для девушки лишь друг и больше никто. И любила его просто как друга. Но в один из дней он все же ей признался в своих чувствах, которые Алек держал в себе больше двух лет.<br/>      Фрэй боялась этого дня, ведь прекрасно понимала, что скоро наступит тот самый день, когда Алек — ее лучший друг признается ей в любви. И тогда дружбе придет конец. Понимала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.<br/>      И этот роковой день наступил, когда на улице было жаркое лето, солнце светило и радовало всех. В одном из кафе Бруклина, сидела эта пара. Сначала они болтали обо всем.       Кларисса держала его за руку и видела, что парня что-то беспокоит, но знала, что его не стоит торопить, если захочет, то сам расскажет. Он видел в ее глазах решительность и ожидание ответов, что его так сильно тревожит душу. Тогда он осмелился и произнес заветные слова, которые долго так копил: «Клэри, я люблю тебя. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты стала девушкой моей».<br/>      В ее взгляде он прочитал свою вину, молча встав, Алек вышел из кафе и пропал на всю жизнь. По сей день, он ее любит, хоть и прошло пять лет. Она встретила парня, собиралась выйти за него замуж. Но изредка рыжеволосая вспоминала своего лучшего друга, которого потеряла на всю жизнь, что не смогла тогда сказать ему. Тогда она не понимала, что тоже любила его, но не как друга. Но осознавание этого пришло очень поздно. О чем она сожалеет, что раньше любила его, но не понимала правдивых чувств. Теперь эти два сердца страдают о любви друг друга. Время упущено, остались ошибки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Выяснение отношений</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Институт, где у стен не только глаза, но и уши. Постоянная рутина день за днем, ничего не приносит нового, но этот день уникален, ведь редко можно увидеть выяснение отношений между охотниками. Все стараются не показывать свои проблемы и не выносить их, поэтому молчат. Но когда выходит такое, что кто-то выясняет отношение на весь Институт, тогда появляются зрители и внимательно слушают, откладывая все свои дела. Ведь такое «веселье» не стоит пропускать.<br/>      С приходом в Институт Клэри Фрэй, такие события происходят чуть ли не каждый день. То он назовет ее примитивной, то маленькой девочкой, а она не молчит. Отвечает ему в ответ.<br/>      — Алек, признайся, ты — гей! — разнесся по всем коридорам Института голос рыжей.       В который раз она называет его геем. Но он не злится на нее, а лишь холодно отвечает, как сейчас:<br/>      — Я — не гей! Мы это уже обсуждали.<br/>      Для жителей Нью-Йоркского Института — это не новость. Да и эта тема про то, что он гей уже надоела всем. Поэтому тут особо никто и не вслушивается в разговор, когда поняли, что Клэри и Алек снова выясняют отношения.<br/>      — Я ничего против не имею, только не лапай моего парня! — а вот тут институт навострил уши. — Брата! Парня-брата! — исправившись и запутавшись, сказала Клэри.<br/>      Это уже новая информация и новость дня. Клэри ревнует Джейса к Алеку! Все жители института, что слышат и видят эту пару, тут же отложили свои дела и не скрывая того факта смотрят на них. Им интересно посмотреть, что же будет дальше.<br/>      — Ты и про это знаешь? — устало произнес Лайтвуд, — Он мой парабатай.<br/>      — А как же Магнус? Вы ведь встречаетесь?<br/>      — Что за бред ты несешь?<br/>      — Ты уверен?<br/>      Алек ничего не ответил, лишь вспомнил, как у Магнуса в лофте, вместе с ним он пил алкогольный напиток. То как ему вначале он ему не понравился, но чуть позже выпил весь.       Тряхнув головой, отгоняя воспоминания, проговорил:<br/>      — Кажется, меня круто поимели…<br/>      — Ты это несерьезно, да? — спрашивает Джейс, который все это время стоял рядом с этой парочкой, но его никто не замечал потому, как он молча наблюдал за этой парой. А тут такое всплыло, что из эмоций у Джейса были только шок.<br/>      — Это не то, что ты подумал… — сразу заговорил Алек.<br/>      — Просто слов нет… Даже Клэри в курсе, а я нет! — как-то по-ребячески с обидой в голосе произнес Джейс.<br/>      — Ты знаешь… Клэри знает…<br/>      — И я! Я тоже знаю, — сидящая на стуле, подала свой красивый голос Изабель. Она искренне улыбалась своего брату. Алек замолчал, появилось неловкое молчание. Неловкая ситуация вышла между охотниками. А началось все с того, что Алек снова назвал Клэри примитивной и слова за слово, вышло, что они обсуждают уже личную жизнь Лайтвуда. Определенно — это неловкая ситуация.<br/>      — Мы с Магнусом мутим. Довольны? — признался на весь Институт Алек. От этого признания, у жителей этого места чуть челюсть не упала на пол. Вот так неожиданность! Только сейчас до многих дошло, что Клэри не пыталась его унизить или оскорбить, а достучаться. — И вообще, что вы ко мне привязались? Может у меня детство трудное было?..<br/>      На такое заявление многие фыркнули, в особенности Джейс и Иззи. Эти оба то знают, каким было детство у Алека Лайтвуда. Только Изабель собралась что-то сказать, как открылся рядом с ними портал. Оттуда вышел Магнус, как всегда начес, стрелки на глазах, блестящий буро-малиновый пиджак, под низом черная рубашка, синие обтягивающие брюки и бежевые туфли.<br/>      — Соскучились по мне? — спросил гость Института. У Алека на лице сразу появилась улыбка, что было трудным скрыть от остальных. — Что я пропустил?<br/>      — Алек признался, что он гей, — быстро проговорила Клэри.<br/>      — Пффф… Не было такого, — стал сразу давать заднюю.<br/>      — Сладулик, — обратился Магнус к Лайтвуду и подошел к нему очень близко, — Нет смысла это скрывать.<br/>      — Ты зачем сюда приперся? — сразу включил режим «мистер холод», делая шаг в сторону, подальше от Бейна.<br/>      — Кстати, да! Зачем я здесь? — начал вспоминать Верховный Маг Бруклина, — Вспомнил! — воскликнул он, ударив себя по лбу. — Как у вас на личном фронте? Встречаетесь? — задает вопрос Джейсу и Клэри.<br/>      Все присутствующие уставились на гостя. Ради этого вопроса стоило сюда приходить, чтобы узнать встречаются они или нет? Какой странный маг. Хотя не удивительно. Проживи столько же лет, сколько прожил он.<br/>      Переглянувшись между собой, Клэри и Джейс не спешили отвечать потому, как оба вспомнили поцелуй. Их тянуло друг к другу.<br/>      — Все сложно… — ответил за двоих блондин.<br/>      — Да у вас на лицах все написано! — произнес Бейн.<br/>      — Если бы Джейс не ныл, как девчонка, — произнесла Клэри, — Ну, родственники мы. И что?<br/>      — Кстати, я за инцест!<br/>      — Магнус! — хором воскликнули Лайтвуды, Джейс и Клэри.<br/>      — Клэри, — заговорила Изабель, — А как же Саймон?<br/>      Тут Клэри вспомнила, как она целовалась со своим лучшим другом. Как они пробовали встречаться. Но у них ничего не получилось.<br/>      — Он просто друг… — ответила рыжая. — Короче, Алек, что бы я тебя возле Джейса не видела!<br/>      — Это не твое дело, так что выкуси! — ответила Лайтвуд.<br/>      — Божечки… мой Алек выходит замуж! — радостно воскликнула Иззи.<br/>      — А я буду прекрасным женихом! — поддакнул идею Иззи Магнус. Складывалось такое ощущение, что эти оба сговорились и решили устроить личную жизнь Александру, который и не просил их.<br/>      — Но я не хочу замуж… — жалобно протянул Лайтвуд, смотря на свою сестру и возлюбленного.<br/>      — Почему я снова не в курсе? — задал вопрос Джейс, который начал возмущаться сильнее. Его расстраивал тот факт, что его парабатай ему ничего не рассказывает, а сегодня прям день новостей каких-то.<br/>      — Это все наглая ложь! — поспешил утешить своего парабатая Алек.<br/>      — Кто там замуж собрался? — задала вопрос Клэри, которая все это время стояла рядом, но не слушала остальных, все это время, думая о Саймоне и Джейсе.<br/>      — Не ссорьтесь с Алеком! Он просто красивая невеста.<br/>      — Ну… это… я вас поздравляю, — в шоке промямлила Фрэй. Этого она явно не ожидала.<br/>      Новость о том, что Алек выходит замуж шокировала остальных наблюдателей. Но никто ничего не говорил. Все были в шоке. Видимо Алеку и Бейну придется готовиться к свадьбе. Интересно, как среагируют остальные сумеречные охотники, узнай, что Александр будет так сказать женой Магнусу?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Знакомство соседей по квартире</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В наше время сейчас модно снимать квартиру с незнакомыми для нас людьми. Конечно, мы не знаем, какой сосед нам попадется. Соседей можно найти по объявлению или через знакомых. Способов бывает много.<br/>      Так вышло, что трехкомнатную квартиру снимают три человека. Один юноша и две девушки.<br/>      Юноша — Себастьян Моргенштерн. Высокий и мускулистый, обладал стройным телосложением. У него было бледное лицо с высокими скулами. У Себастьяна были платиново-белые волосы, что придавало его бледной коже немного цвета, и очень темные черные глаза. У него худые, грациозные руки матери и ее длинные ресницы.<br/>      Он был мастером в манипуляции и лжи. Способен очень убедительно притворяться спокойным, наивным, готовым помочь.<br/>      Девушки — Рейн Андервуд и Анастасия Бейн.<br/>      У Рейн Андервуд Рыжие волосы и серые глаза. На щеках всегда присутствует легкий румянец, который делает ее очень красивой. Губы тонкие и алые, как вишня. Волосы девушки не очень длинные, постоянно распущены. Кожа светлая, как топленое молоко. Ее голос похож на ангельское пение, такой нежный и ласковый, приятный слуху. Рейн девушка очень хрупкая и худая. У нее не спортивное телосложение, но все-таки она может постоять за себя. Такая внешность была до того, как убили ее родителей. Сейчас же ее внешность меняется довольно часто. Одевается девушка в основном в платья, темных цветов, на ногах обычно туфли на высокой шпильке. На руке есть татуировка в виде дракона.<br/>      Характер у девушки не сахар. Она довольно вредная и строптивая. Настороженно относится к любому незнакомцу. Всегда начеку, но если расположить ее к себе, то возможно, что она станет нежной ромашкой. Но так, лучше не сердить ее. Рейн в основном скрывает страхи, но больше всего, она боится потерять тех, кто дорог ей (врачей она боится). Девушка довольно-таки умная, и естественно, больше всего она любит читать книги в самых разных жанрах. Также любит тишину и одиночество.<br/>      У Анастасии Бейн длинные, чуть ниже лопаток, светло каштановые волосы, которые собраны в хвост, с двумя короткими прядями по бокам. Глаза голубые, кожа темновата, вечно одевается либо в черный, либо в голубой, но при любом раскладе штаны.<br/>Характер девушки спокойный. Может шутить на разные темы, если у нее хорошее настроение, то может рисовать, играть на пианино, на гитаре, танцевать и многое другое. Любит время от времени подраться с парнями. Еще она рокерша.<br/>      Молодые люди, поздно вечером, решили посидеть на кухне и выпить за знакомство. Если Рейн осторожно относилась к своим новым соседям, то Анастасия и Себастьян после третьей рюмки водки уже во всю флиртовали друг с другом в открытую. Если бы Рейн не было на кухне, то скорей всего пара уже давно разнесла кухню своей страстью.<br/>      — Я, пожалуй, к себе в комнату пойду, — произнесла Рейн и покинула кухню, оставляя пару наедине. Девушка чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Ей было неуютно тут. Оказавшись в своей комнате, Андервуд легла на свою кровать. Комната была просторной, большой и светлой. Большая двухместная кровать, что стояла возле окна.<br/>      — Рейн, — вошла пара, которую девушка оставила на кухне, — Давай допьем эту бутылку, — говорит Себастьян, показывая остатки водки в бутылке, — И мы оставим тебя одну.<br/>      — Хорошо, — холодно произнесла девушка, слегка улыбаясь паре.<br/>      Рюмка за рюмкой и трое не поняли, как уже были раздеты. Девушки остались в одном нижнем белье, а юноша в штанах. Себастьян целовался с Рейн, Анастасия опустилась на колени и, вытащив из брюк его уже начавший вставать член, взяла его в ротик. Себастьян опустил одну свою руку на голову Анастасии и мягкими движениями бедер стал потихоньку трахать ее ротик. А другой рукой стал поглаживать щеку Рейн. Анастасия продолжала надрачивать член ручкой и с каждой секундой он еще больше увеличивался в размере и что интересно, его головка набухала быстрее ствола и стала напоминать раздувшийся гриб.<br/>      Бейн оторвалась от пары и стала ласкать саму себя, наблюдая, как они оторвались друг от друга, Себастьян быстрым движением руки, стянул с Рейн трусики и поставил на колени. Она немного расставила ножки и, прогнув спинку, оставила свою ничем не прикрытую попочку. Видя, что Себастьян с интересом разглядывает Андервуд, Рейн призывно стала покачивать своей попочкой, как бы приглашая его не тянуть, а побыстрее засадить своего красавца в ее жаждущую секса ануса.<br/>      Подойдя поближе, Себастьян несколько раз похлопал своей дубинкой по ее булочкам и вот наконец-то она почувствовала, как в ее анус уперлась его головка. Положив руки на ее бедра, он замер как бы в раздумьях. Анастасия подошла к нему сзади и положив свои руки поверх его со словами:<br/>       — Давай выеби эту похотливую сучку, — одним резким движением своих бедер буквально засадила член Себастьяна в ее жопу по самые яйца. Еще плотнее натянув ее на член нового соседа, Бейн отошла в сторону и усевшись на кресло так, чтобы видеть их со стороны скомандовала Себастьяну:<br/>       — Давай смелее. — Смеялась девушка. — Эта шлюшка любит, когда ее жестко ебут, а не занимаются с ней любовью.<br/>      Себастьян резко выдернув свою раздувшуюся залупу из Рейн, отчего ее очко издало громкий чавкающий звук немного переступил ногами, становясь поустойчивее и опять стал засаживать свой член, буквально натягивая Андервуд на него своими сильными руками. На этот раз он входил медленно, и она чувствовала как огромная головка медленно, но мощно раздвигает ее анус. Преодолев сопротивление сфинктера, головка резко проскочила в ее жопу, и анус плотно сомкнулся на стволе члена, а огромная головка продолжила свое движение, растягивая ее кишку.<br/>      Она стонала от наслаждения, чувствуя как с каждой секундой член все глубже проникает в ее тело и наконец-то Себастьян плотно прижался своим телом к Рейн попочке, защекотав ее анус волосками на лобке. Так же медленно он стал вытаскивать свой член из нее и опять, выскочив из ануса, головка члена заставила ее жопу издать чавкающий звук.<br/>Анастасия, глядя на манипуляции нового соседа неторопливо ласкала свою уже потекшую киску и теребя клитор пальчиками.<br/>      Себастьян стал ебать Рейн со скоростью отбойного молотка, засаживая свой хуй в ее разъебанную жопу по самые яйца. И правда, вскоре она стала стонать и кричать от наслаждения, приносимого движущимся в ее жопе огромного поршня. Комната наполнилась звуками жесткой ебли: чавкающими звуками члена, долбящего Рейн жопу, хлопков яиц Себастьяна по ее промежности, моих взвизгиваний, рычания Себастьяна и вскоре она услышала и стоны Анастасии. Оглянувшись в ее сторону, Рейн увидела, что Анастасия широко раскинув свои прекрасные ножки уже не нежно ласкает, а яростно надрачивает свою писечку, которая превратилась из маленькой розовой щелочки в разбухшую красную блестящую от смазки пизду.<br/>      Себастьян тоже посмотрел на Бейн и от увиденного зрелища возбудился настолько, что стал буквально вколачивать в Рейн свой хуй с такой силой, что ее ноги стали отрываться от кровати и ей пришлось вцепиться в покрывало. С рычанием Себастьян до упора засадил свой член в нее, и Рейн почувствовала его пульсацию в своей жопе. Так они и замерли. Она с болтающимися в воздухе ногами плотно насаженная на член, и Себастьян, удерживающий ее тело на весу своими руками, вздрагивающий всем телом и с каждым его вздрагиванием.<br/>      Опустив Рейн на кровать, Себастьян вытащил свой уже начавший опадать член, и Андервуд сразу же была вынуждена прикрыть свое развороченное очко ладошкой, чтобы спермой не запачкать постельное белье.<br/>      Так в раскоряку она побежала в ванную, где и слила из своей жопы наполнившую ее сперму, которая вытекала из неё пузырясь от накачанного в ее жопу Себастьян…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>